To Kiss You
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by No No 22. Aku mencintainya. Dan terus mencintainya. Meski aku hanyalah sebuah boneka... Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
To Kiss you © No No 22

_**To Kiss You**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku mencintainya… dan aku masih terus mencintainya. Bahkan sejak ia menciptakanku. Aku mencintai segala hal tentangnya. Kulit putih pucatnya yang sempurna, mata hitam yang memikat itu, rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang, semuanya. Tapi… meskipun aku sangat mencintainya, dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan itu, sekalipun jika aku bisa memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Karena biar bagaimanapun… aku hanyalah boneka.

Aku sangat ingat bagaimana saat ia menggambar mataku… Apa yang aku lihat saat itu hanyalah kedua mata itu… kedua mata berwarna hitam yang menghipnotisku itu.

"Aku menggambar matamu dengan warna biru yang indah."

Saat aku mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali, kupikir aku akan menjadi debu, karena suaranya sangat hangat dan kaya… Aku suka itu. Aku melihat, berhubung itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan, ia mulai membuat bentuk tanganku, kakiku, dan seluruh tubuhku. Jemarinya sangat lembut dan terampil saat ia membuat tangan, telapak dan bibirku. Rasanya aku akan jatuh saat itu juga saat ia menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya di bibirku. Aku tersenyum, karena memang seperti itulah ia mengukir bibirku, saat ia mengecat tubuhku dengan warna tan yang bagus, ia jadi lebih berhati-hati untuk mengecat sekitar mataku.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak mata biru ini," katanya, "mata ini sudah seperti yang kuinginkan."

Aku senang mataku memang seperti keinginannya, dan aku juga berharap agar dia tidak tergelincir dan merusaknya. Bukan karena mereka adalah salah satu mata paling manis yang pernah dibuat di muka bumi, tapi karena dia bisa saja melempar dan membuangku karena tak sengaja merusak tubuhku… untung saja, ia tak membuat kekacauan. Ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku saat ia mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya bersinar seperti aku tak pernah melihatnya bersinar sebelumnya.

"Sekarang tinggal memberimu baju dan rambut…" katanya sambil tertawa, dan aku ikut tersenyum. Tapi yang mengejutkanku, ia meletakkanku ke dalam kotak. Ya, kotak yang terbuat dari kaca, dimana aku bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di sekitarku, tapi ini berarti dia tak akan menyentuhku untuk sementara… dan memang tidak… untuk waktu yang lama. Sebenarnya ia pergi… dan aku tidak tahu kemana. Waktu berganti, dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sampai akhirnya ia masuk lewat pintu itu lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah tas di tangannya. Satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi, dan aku mungkin akan melompat kegirangan kalau aku bisa. Ia pergi keluar membeli bahan untuk membuat baju dan rambutku. Dari kotak kacaku, aku terus melihatnya bekerja. Menjahit kain oranye dan biru itu menjadi kemeja, dan juga celana. Aku lalu melihatnya memegang sesuatu yang berwarna emas. Kupikir itu akan menjadi rambutku. Setelah ia selesai, ia menarikku keluar dari kotak dan mulai bekerja, memasangkan bajuku, juga benda emas itu di kepalaku. Namun, dibanding mengatakan bahwa ia telah selesai, ia malah menatapku sambil berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil kuas dan mencelupnya dalam tinta hitam, lalu menggambar sesuatu di wajahku. Begitulah. Sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi padaku…

"Sempurna…" katanya, sambil meletakkanku di depan kaca. Akupun melihat diriku sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya… Aku punya rambut pirang, kulit berwarna tan, dan juga mata biru jernih yang indah, senyum cerah… dan tiga tanda sungut di setiap pipiku. "Kau terlihat sempurna… Naruto."

Setelah Pembuatku menyelesaikan aku, ia memasangkan senar untuk otot-ototku yang tak berguna, yang terbuat dari potongan kayu ini. Ia lalu bisa membuatku bergerak… Rasanya sangat hebat, bisa bergerak untuk pertama kalinya! Aku melompat, berputar-putar, berloncatan dan membuat langkah yang mengagumkan! Dan Pembuatku terus tersenyum padaku, puas kepadaku.

Pembuatku lalu membawaku keluar dari rumah tempat aku lahir. Ia membawaku keluar dari rumahku, dan datang ke dunia yang sangat berbeda, dimana kami dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, rumput, bunga-bunga yang indah, dan juga serangga yang mengagumkan. Ia lalu meletakkanku di panggung kecil ini… ya, ini memang kecil untuknya, tapi untukku, ini sempurna. Aku melihat anak-anak duduk di depan panggung ini, dan mereka semua sudah menyambut pembuatku dengan hangat. Mereka bahkan menyambutku dengan hangat juga, dan aku merasa senang karenanya. Tapi, kemudian pembuatku bersembunyi di belakang panggung kecil ini, dan anak-anak kecil itu duduk, jadi aku adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa terlihat oleh mereka. Pembuatku mulai menggerakkanku, dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bergerak dengan bebas, menari untuk anak-anak yang datang dan menonton. Mereka datang untuk menontonku!!

Setelah hari itu… hari pertama dalam hidupku… Pembuatku sering meletakkanku di panggung kecil itu, dan aku akan selalu berdansa untuk anak-anak yang selalu menyambut kami dengan hangat. Aku sangat senang! Aku sangat bahagia dan puas! Sampai… sampai dia datang. Entah perempuan itu datang darimana! Dia mulai duduk di bangku, tak jauh dari panggungku, dan mulai menontonku menari. Tentu, awalnya aku tak peduli. Aku senang akhirnya ada orang lain yang datang untuk menontonku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku menyadari bahwa pembuatku melihatnya.

Lelaki ini punya tatapan itu di mata obsidiannya yang indah. Sebuah tatapan yang tak pernah diberikannya padaku… sebuah tatapan panjang, yang hangat, dan tak pernah ia berikan padaku. Awalnya kupikir itu tak penting, karena ia sudah punya aku. Tapi ia mendatangi gadis itu setelah salah satu pertunjukanku. Dan ia memelukku di tangannya, aku juga memberikan senyuman cerahku seperti biasanya.

"Hai…" katanya. Gadis itu menatap dan tersenyum.

"Halo."

Gadis ini punya rambut pink pendek, mata berwarna emerald, dan tubuh yang langsing. Pendek kata… ia cantik… Dia membuatku kelihatan seperti sampah!!! Dan sesuatu mulai mendidih dalam diriku.

"Kau punya pekerjaan yang hebat dengan bonekamu itu," katanya.

"Aku punya nama!!"  
Itulah yang ingin kukatakan…

"Hai, namaku Naruto, dan terima kasih," pembuatku berkata. Seharusnya aku menyeringai, tapi sialnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum cerah.

"Kau memberinya nama?"

"Aku percaya semua hal pantas mendapatkan nama."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu menamparku. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa nama Pembuatku, dan belum pernah benar-benar penasaran akan hal itu. Aku jadi merasa malu karena tidak memperhatikan nama Pembuatku, bahkan setelah ia memberikanku nama.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata pembua- tidak… kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu, dan gadis itu terkekeh.

"Aku Haruno… Haruno Sakura," katanya dengan senyum riang.

"Sakura, ya?"

"Ya… dan kalau kau tak keberatan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat." Dengan itu, iapun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke di sini bersamaku, ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku… tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia terlihat kecewa…

. . .

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati, dan Sakura tetap datang untuk menontonku. Ia juga selalu membawa buku, dan selalu tersenyum pada Sasuke, Sasuke juga membalas senyum itu. Selama minggu-minggu itu, perasaan dalam diriku semakin bertumbuh dan bertumbuh, semakin kuat dengan setiap senyum yang Sasuke beri untuk Sakura. Tapi aku selalu bersorak setiap kali aku dan Sasuke kembali ke rumah, dan dia akan berbicara padaku, meski aku tak bisa membalas apapun padanya. Sekarang, ia berbicara padaku lagi.

"Hari ini adalah hari lain, Naruto… hari lain bagimu berdansa untuk anak-anak itu," kata Sasuke dengan senyum hangat. Betapa aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu padanya! Setidaknya 'ya' kecil, atau 'mhm' akan sangat hebat… Tapi tidak… aku tak bisa bicara… karena aku hanya boneka.

"Menakjubkan sekali secepat ini anak-anak itu bergantung padamu, ya, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil memakai bajunya, cukup membuatku malu, karena aku tidak bisa menoleh sekalipun aku mau… "Lagipula, kau adalah bonekaku yang terbaik Naruto! Aku menggunakanmu lebih sering dibanding boneka lain yang pernah kubuat."

"Benarkah Sasuke?"

Aku pasti telah mengatakan itu… kalau aku bisa. Dan mungkin ia akan berkata, "Ya. Itu benar Naruto." Tapi kami berdua tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin… Saat aku mulai merasa depresi, aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah terdiam cukup lama. Dan saat aku mulai khawatir, ia malah berbalik sikap.

"Yah, saatnya untuk pertunjukkan!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkatku dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju pintu, membawaku ke panggung, dimana para penonton telah menunggu. Aku tersenyum cerah saat melihat anak-anak yang mengadah ketika kami mendekat. Mereka mengelilingi Sasuke dan aku, memohon pada kami untuk segera mulai. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya! Duduklah, anak-anak." Kata Sasuke, anak-anak langsung menurut dan berlari kembali ke tempat mereka. Sasuke, seperti biasa, bersembunyi di belakang panggungku, dan aku berdiri di sana untuk anak-anak. Akupun tersenyum riang saat anak-anak menatapku dengan penuh perhatian, dan akupun mulai bergerak! Aku mulai berjalan mengelilingi panggungku, sesekali melemparkan ciuman jauh pada satu dua gadis, yang akan tertawa geli. Dan aku mulai berdansa, bergerak mengelilingi panggung dengan penuh kebanggaan, berputar di sana, berputar di sini. Tarianku mengagumkan, anak-anak dan orang lain yang melihatku akan berkata begitu. Aku menari bagaikan rubah, kata mereka, dan aku tersenyum. Aku terus berdansa, namun tiba-tiba membeku saat aku melihat Sakura duduk di bangku dengan bukunya. Ia tersenyum… tapi tidak padaku… aku mengadah ke atas dan melihat Sasuke balas tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat yang sama. Aku merasa perasaan itu mulali tumbuh di dalam diriku lagi, dan kali ini lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Aku mulai menghentakkan kakiku kuat-kuat, melayangkan kakiku di udara dengan marah. Kenapa dia harus datang?!! Tak ada satupun yang mengharapkannya di sini!!! Minimal aku tidak! Akupun duduk tiba-tiba dan menyilangkan tanganku dengan emosi. Andai aku bisa bicara… aku mungkin akan menggerutu, berkomat-kamit akan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya didengar. Aku merasakan mata yang kukenal tengah menatapku… aku tahu Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahku, terkejut akan amukan kecil yang kutunjukkan.

Kenapa aku harus berdansa? Oh ya… anak-anak. Yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan mata lebar mereka… Dengan seketika, aku melompat kembali ke kakiku dan mulai berdansa, seakan amukan tadi hanyalah bagian dari semuanya, dan dengan bangga aku bisa mengatakan, anak-anak mulai bersorak lagi. Kuharap aku bisa sebahagia mereka sekarang… tapi mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masih terus tersenyum pada Sakura, aku tak bisa tersenyum.

"Sampai besok, anak-anak," kata Sasuke ramah saat ia mengangkatku, dan meletakkanku di lengannya… cukup untuk menyenangkanku.

"Tuan Sasuke! Tuan Sasuke!!!" salah satu anak tiba-tiba berkata. Dia adalah anak perempuan, dengan rambut oranye yang diikat. Ada rona merah di pipinya… aku tidak yakin itu natural atau malah bedak, tapi toh bukan itu yang harus diurusi. Sasuke hanya menggumam kecil dan anak itu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau Naruto itu nyata?!!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa. Aku dibuat bingung olehnya… "Ia nyata! Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin ada di sini."

"Bukan bukan bukan! Maksudku, bagaimana kalau dia anak sungguhan!! Kami sudah membicarakan tentang ini, dan kami ingin tahu apa yang Tuan Sasuke pikirkan!!" lanjut anak itu. …pertanyaan ini akan membuat pipiku merona… kalau aku bisa merona, maksudku.

"Yah… aku akan sangat senang…" kata Sasuke setelah jeda panjang. Aku tersenyum karenanya, dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tampak sedang berpikir… akan sesuatu yang ada di otaknya.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke-san."

"Pergi sialan!! Sasuke milikku!!!"

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah boneka… ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang mengadah pada Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, dan tolong, panggil aku Sasuke saja." Kata Sasuke. Anak perempuan yang tadi, terkekeh geli dan berlari menuju anak-anak lain, meninggalkan aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura sendirian. Tapi aku seperti tidak eksis karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau mengatakan apapun!!!

"Ya… aku selalu lupa," kata Sakura dengan tawa gugup. Tawa kecil yang sangat kubenci itu… Sebenarnya, aku benci semua yang keluar dari mulutnya!!! Kalaupun ada kupu-kupu yang keluar dari sana, aku pasti membencinya!!!

"Jangan khawatir…"

Lalu ada jeda yang cukup panjang…

"Aku harus pergi, kau tahulah pekerjaanku!" kata Sakura. Ya, itu yang paling bagus… pergilah!!!

"Ya. Senang berbicara denganmu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke senang, saat ia tidak seharusnya terdengar senang!!

"Sama-sama, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sebelum ia menepuk kepalaku dan pergi. Aku jadi berpikir… mungkin aku akan memberinya kasus mutilasi paling kejam kalau ia **pernah **menyentuhku lagi. Sialan!! Sekarang aku jadi punya kuman menjijikkan Sakura di tubuhku! Iiikh!!

"Sakura…"

Aku berhenti berpikir dan merasakan kesedihan dalam hatiku. Sasuke masih terus berpikir tentangnya… Ini tidak adil. Kalau saja aku bukan segumpal kayu, aku akan membuat ia tahu perasaanku!! Aku akan berlutut dan memberitahunya! Aku benci karena tak bisa memberitahu dia… ini adalah bagian terburuk. Tidak bisa berbicara kepadanya. Tidak bisa didengar olehnya. Selama aku terus berpikir dengan depresi, aku sampai gagal menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju rumah. Saat aku kembali ke lingkungaku, aku ada di atas mejanya, duduk di atas sana dan melihat ia melangkah di ruangan ini. Kelihatannya ia terus berpikir… Ia pasti berpikir untuk membuat boneka baru. Dan ini bukan kali pertama ia membuat boneka lain. Setelah aku, ia membuat tiga boneka lagi, dan ia juga memberi mereka nama, tapi tidak menggunakan mereka dengan sering. Aku bisa melihat mereka sekarang. Mereka ada sejajar denganku di dalam lemari, menonton langkah Sasuke seperti yang kulakukan. Shikamaru terlihat malas seperti biasanya, itulah mengapa Sasuke jarang menggunakannya. Hinata tengah menonton Sasuke sambil malu-malu, ia terlalu penakut untuk Sasuke. Dan Kiba membosankan, ia tidak terlalu kreatif dan bersemangat, atau setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke katakan.

"Apa dia berpikir untuk membuat boneka baru lagi?"

Aku akan memutar mataku kalau aku bisa, ternyata bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak ia tidak akan berputar-putar begitu. Menyusahkan saja…" kata Shikamaru, lengkap dengan desahan malasnya.

"A-a-apa yang akan ia buat sekarang, menurutmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia harus membuat boneka anjing! Pasti itu akan menarik!" kata Kiba senang, tersenyum lebar untuk anjing khayalannya.

"Kau dan obsesi bodohmu dengan anjing!" kataku dengan nada terganggu. Serius, dia tidak mau diam tentang anjing, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat anjing! Tapi sebelum Kiba bisa membantah, Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan kemudian berjalan lurus ke arahku, alias, ke arah mejanya. Yah, boneka baru akan segera lahir.

. . .

"Tidak…"

"Menyusahkan saja…"

"Tidak…"

"K-k-kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidaaaak…"

"Hei Naruto, katakan saja!!"

"Dari semua hal yang ada di dunia… KENAPA MALAH DIA YANG DIBUAT OLEHNYA?!!"

Yup, saat ini aku yakin aku marah, apalagi aku tengah melotot dan tidak tersenyum. Di sana… tepat di **sana**… berdiri orang yang paling aku benci!!! Aku ingin teriak sekeras mungkin lari ke arahnya, lalu melemparkannya dalam api di perapian Sasuke.

"Selesai…" kudengar Sasuke berkata senang. Bleh, bagaimana ia bisa senang?! Ini boneka yang mengerikan!! "Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan ia katakan… kalau ia tahu aku membuat boneka dirinya. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Mengerikan!!! Benar-benar menyeramkan!!! Kenapa kau membuat benda itu, Sasuke?!!"

Itulah yang seharusnya kuserukan dengan penuh emosi… tapi sayangnya hanya Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, dan** dia** yang bisa mendengarku. Aku terkejut saat melihat ekspresi kejut di wajah Sasuke… Apa dia mendengarku? Apa sesungguhnya ia bisa mendengarku?!!

"…Menyedihkan… menanyai boneka dengan sebuah pertanyaan… seperti dia bisa menjawab saja…"

Uh, itu menyakitkan… aku juga berpikir begitu, Sasuke! Kuharap aku bisa memberitahumu… tapi aku hanya sebuah boneka bodoh!! Aku menatap dengan muram saat ia mendudukkan dia tepat di sebelahku. Semua kesedihanku keluar dari pintu dan mengamuk!!

"Aku tak ingin ia duduk di sebelahku," desisku marah.

"Dia hanya boneka lain Naruto. Apanya yang salah?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau ingat aku memberitahumu tentang seorang gadis…"

"Yap."

"Dialah gadis itu." Aku berdesis, dan Kiba, juga Shikamaru dan Hinata, mulai memahami apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Heh, kau hanya cemburu. Kau tahu persis kau tidak bisa menandingiku."

Aku akan benar-benar bahagia jika bisa menarik kepalanya hingga lepas saat kata pertama keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tak seharusnya bicara!!

"Sakura… kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sakura nyata…" kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum, sungguh membuatku takut. Aku menggeram saat **Sakura** mengeluarkan tawa bodohnya. Tawa mencemooh dan mengejek!! Dia akan mendapatkan balasannya, aku bersumpah.

"Kau boneka yang **menyeramkan**!!" aku menggeram marah pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua, dong."

"APA?!! AKU MENGAGUMKAN, TAHU!! SANA KUBUR DIRIMU DI BAWAH BATU!!!"

"Yak betul. Kau memang sama mengagumkannya dengan kungkang."

"Tunggu sampai kita di panggung, dan aku akan menendang pantatmu sampai dinasti seberang!"

Saat Sakura dan aku terus beradu argumen satu sama lain, kami tak menyadari Sasuke tengah menulis sesuatu. Dan saat aku sadar, dia telah selesai dan tengah menutup amplop dengan tulisan itu di dalamnya. Dan untuk lebih menambah kengerian dan kemarahanku, ia menuliskan nama Sakura di amplopnya. Aku mengacuhkan tawa dan ejekan Sakura saat aku menatap Sasuke yang menatap surat itu dengan tatapan yang sama yang ia beri pada Sakura sungguhan. Aku merasa hati khayalanku hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Serpihan yang sangat kecil, sampai-sampai hanya tangan terampil Sasukelah yang bisa mengambil dan menyatukannya. Aku hampir tidak mendengar Sasuke mengatakan selamat malam kepadaku, terlalu tenggelam dalam kesengsaraanku sendiri, untuk bisa menyadari dunia di sekitarku.

. . .

Yup, hari lain untuk datang ke panggungku! Mentari bersinar dan burung-burung berkicauan saat Sasuke berjalan menuju panggung, membawaku di tangannya. Satu-satunya penghancur mood adalah… dia juga membawa monster mengerikan itu, dan aku masih tidak karuan pagi ini. Kiba dan Hinata mencoba menghiburku, begitupun Shikamaru, tapi tak berpengaruh. Zip. Nada. Dooong. Jreng. Aku tetap saja depresi.

"Tuan Sasuke!!!"

Anak-anak juga tidak membuat ini jadi lebih baik! Terlebih karena mereka mulai ber-'oooh' dan ber-'waah' ria pada Sakura, yang kelihatan begitu puas dengan itu semua. Aku menggeram marah pada diriku sendiri, menyadari bahwa ini tak bisa membantu, karena: Aku. Terus. Saja. Tersenyum. Aneh.  
Aku melotot pada pelototanku sendiri di udara!!! Udara bodoh… aku benci kau juga!!! Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau bertiup ke arah Sakura!! Memberi perempuan yang sungguhan itu kehidupan, dan semua kebutuhannya untuk hidup!! Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan ia layu seperti acar dan biarkan ia mati?!!

"Tidak bisa memenangkan kompetisi, 'kan?"

"Diam kau. Setidaknya aku tidak punya jidat lebar."

"Apa?!"

"Aku senang Sasuke tak bisa mendengar suara kecil bodohmu. Suaramu itu seperti suara burung-burung aneh yang tak pernah bisa diam, itu lho, ayam-ayam jago yang bodoh."

"!!!!"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bangga. Akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya diam! Dan aku tidak bohong soal ayam jago. Maksudku, pernahkah kau mendengar suaranya? Suaranya akan membuatmu ingin membunuhnya, sama dengan saat kau ingin melempar batu ke kepala ayam jago, berharap ia mati dan membisu! Pikiran-pikiranku tiba-tiba terganggu saat aku mendapati diriku ada di panggung, bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke hanya menggantungkan senar kami di sana, tidak menariknya untuk membuat kami bergerak. Apa yang ia inginkan? Apa ia lupa sesuatu? Aku sangat bingung!!! Woah. Kenapa ia berjalan ke sana?!!

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku dimana Sakura biasa duduk, dan meninggalkan amplop itu di sana. Ia tersenyum sejenak pada amplop itu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke panggung. Jadi dia hanya meninggalkan surat itu di sana, menunggu perempuan itu datang dan membukanya. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini melimpah di dada kayu kecilku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, karena aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, yah, aku memang pernah merasakan yang mirip dengan ini… tapi yang satu ini terlalu banyak. Rasanya seperti aku akan terbakar kapan saja, menjadi tumpukan arang dalam sekejap. Ya, itu dia… menjadi tumpukan arang.

"Oke, ayo kita lihat bagaimana ia bekerja…" kudengar Sasuke berkata senang. Kurasakan tubuhku bergerak naik, aku tahu Sasuke menarik senarku.

"Siap untuk bersinar lebih cemerlang?"

"Oh, diam kau. Biar bagaimanapun, anak-anak lebih mencintai aku. Mereka sudah kenal aku sejak lama…"

"Tepat sekali… mereka pasti bosan denganmu. Sama dengan semua boneka sebelum kau."

Ugh. Itu rasanya sakit. Terlebih, ia bisa saja benar. Sasuke membuat boneka, berharap mereka bisa menyenangkan anak-anak. Katanya aku boneka terbaik! Tapi bagaimana kalau anak-anak memang bosan denganku? Bagaimana kalau mereka bosan melihatku menari… Bagaimana kalau mereka lebih suka pada Sakura ketimbang aku… Aku pasti akan bergabung dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya dalam lemari sementara Sakura bersinar dalam keagungan. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertohok. Tentu… begitulah perasaan mereka, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Kiba… mereka pasti merasa buruk dan terlupakan… Bagaimana bisa aku begitu egois? Buta! Tidak perhatian! Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin terbakar jadi arang untuk kebodohanku. Ok, aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat mereka di sini! Jadi mereka bisa bersinar juga!

Kurasakan Sasuke menyentakku, mendorongku untuk bergerak. Di sana, aku terdiam sejenak. Aku memandang ke sekitar hanya untuk melihat ayam jago bego yang mengganggu itu tengah menarikan sebuah tarian anggun. Dan tariannya lebih anggun daripada tarianku! Aku tersentak saat mendengar anak-anak mengekspresikan kegembiraan mereka. Enak saja aku biarkan ia menang!! Aku membuat sebuah lompatan lebar menyebrangi panggung dan mulai berputar nonstop. Kudengar anak-anak bersuara senang saat aku berputar semakin kuat dan kuat. Aku mengadah dan menaikkan tanganku ke langit, menggapai. Aku berhenti saat tiba-tiba mulai berlompatan di atas panggung, memberikan senyum cerahku. Anak-anak terkekeh geli saat aku melemparkan ciuman pada mereka dan membuat sedikit tarian lucu. Tapi mereka kembali ber-'oooh' dan ber-'woww' pada Sakura, yang menarikan tarian salsa. Aku mulai marah dan berputar ke arahnya, menendang kakiku ke udara dan melengkungkan tubuhku, menghentikan salsanya. Ia mendengus dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahku, sementara aku menyeringai. Dan ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit, duel kecil kami, tapi aku membeku di tengah tarianku saat kulihat Sakura sungguhan ada di bangku. Ia sedang membaca itu… ia sedang membaca surat itu. Aku melihat sekilas pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan itu… tatapan yang tak pernah bisa jadi milikku. Aku melihat ke arahnya lagi, kepalaku terpaku dan kulihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. Aku tak mengerti… mengapa ia terluka?

"Sasuke milikku, Naruto. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hatinya, kau hanya boneka!"

"Kau juga!!"

"Ya… tapi tidak sepertimu, aku sesungguhnya nyata," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pada Sakura sungguhan. Saat itulah aku terhentak. Rasanya penglihatanku gelap. Lalu aku berdiri disana, menatap Sakura, dan berikutnya aku melemparkan tinjuku padanya, menarik rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan, melemparnya melewati panggung, dan berteriak marah, seolah aku adalah salah satu hewan liar yang baru dimasukkan ke kebun binatang. Kalau Sakura membalas, aku tak menyadari, ataupun mendengar bahwa ia balas berseru ke arahku. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku sedang marah, marah yang melewati batas, dan aku akhirnya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan saat pertama kali melihat Sakura Sungguhan, saat kulihat tatapan Sasuke padanya.

**KREEKK**

Aku menatap ke arahnya, ia menatapku dengan ketakutan dan amarah. Aku telah mematahkan salah satu kakinya… dan membuat salah satu senarnya terperangkap di salah satu sendi lengannya. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja, tapi kemudian aku merasakan kesenangan berlimpah juga kemenangan.

Aku mulai bersorak histeris. Dan aku mulai mengayun-ayunkan tanganku dalam kejayaan, aku mengadah dan mengeluarkan tawa panjang. Tapi terhenti seketika oleh espresi di wajah Sasuke. Ia sedang menatap padaku, matanya melebar dalam kejut dan ketidakpercayaan. Tapi dari tatapan itu aku juga tahu ia terluka… aku membiarkan tanganku terkulai dan menatap ke tempat lain. Anak-anak tengah menatapku dengan mata yang lebar… membisu. Kemudian aku melirik dengan khawatir ke bangku, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa perempuan itu telah tiada… dan di sana ada gumpalan selembar kertas di tanah, dekat dengan bangku itu.

Aku mengadah pada Sasuke lagi, merasakan penyesalan mendalam di dadaku. Aku tidak merasa senang lagi… aku tidak merasa menang lagi… aku merasa menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

Aku ingin bertanya… Aku sangat ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, sampai-sampai ini menyakiti jantungku yang tak pernah ada.

"…Ayo pulang…" balas Sasuke, sekalipun aku tahu ia tak bisa mendengar pertanyaanku.

. . .

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Kupikir… Kupikir mungkin… Argh!!"

Aku hanya bisa melihat Sasuke menarik rambutnya penuh emosi. Ia sangat terluka! Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Kiba, menontonnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ayam jago bodoh itu terbaring di sisi kananku, tubuhnya terbaring dalam posisi yang aneh, tapi aku tahu ia tidak merasa sakit atau apapun. Ia melotot ke arahku, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku menyimpulkan, dari semua omelan Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura telah menolaknya dan meremas kertas itu, melemparnya ke tanah sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dengan tangisan. Normalnya aku akan merasa bahagia karena Sakura tak mengambil Sasuke, tapi aku merasa hancur melihat Sasuke tenggelam dalam luka.

"…apalagi… ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi… D-dari yang kutahu… mungkin ia sudah menikah atau apa," Sasuke berkomat-kamit pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…"

"Lupakan itu… aku harus memperbaiki S-…" lelaki ini bahkan tak bisa mengucap nama perempuan itu tanpa mengerutkan dahi dalam rasa sakit. Perasaan yang kurasakan saat di panggung mulai kembali, ini terlalu berlimpah… Aku hanya bisa menonton saat Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya dan menarik Sakura dari sebelahku. Aku melihat saat ia membuat kaki baru untuknya, dan mengganti yang jelek dengan yang bagus. Tangannya terperangkap… ia harus mengeluarkan senar itu dan menggantinya kalau harus.

"Ayolah… bodoh…" Sasuke menggeram sembari menyentak pada senar, berusaha mengeluarkan senar itu. Sakura terlihat bosan, dan aku menggeram karenanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bersyukur saat Sasuke tengah memperbaikinya?! Ini membuatku ingin berteriak lagi!! "Argh!!"

Aku melihat semuanya bagaikan dalam gerak lambat. Tangan Sasuke tergelincir dari senar, dan ia menubruk sebotol tinta hitam yang ada tepat di sisi tangannya, ke arahku.  
Tinta itu mencemari dan terserap di bajuku, di tubuh kayuku, di sendiku… semuanya. Aku… Aku merasa tak enak. Rasanya semuanya dalam api, seolah aku sedang terbakar. Aku bisa merasakan itu… aku bisa merasakan tinta hitam itu teresap dalam kayuku, menghancurkan tubuhku dan mencemarinya… mencemari jiwaku.

"Tidak… tidak!! Tidak, tidak, tidak!!!" kudengar Sasuke memekik ketakutan, tapi entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat lembut… aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dari meja, rasanya sangat sakit… tapi aku tak peduli. Sasuke sedang mengangkatku. Sasukelah yang memegangku.

Aku melihat Sasuke menyeka tubuhku dengan handuk, terburu-buru. Usahanya untuk menyeka tinta dengan handuk itu gagal. Aku tersenyum lemah saat ia mengutuk perlahan. Ia berusaha dengan keras… sangat keras… untuk menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan yang perlahan mulai membayangi penglihatanku. "Sial!!"

Ia kembali meletakkanku di atas meja, dan aku menatapnya. Ia berada di tengah ruangan, dengan tangan yang menekan ke dahinya dalam frustasi dan penderitaan. Aku melihat tatapan khawatir dari teman-teman yang kusayangi, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum lemah pada mereka. Mereka paham bahwa tinta adalah salah satu dari sangat sedikit benda yang bisa membunuh boneka. Cairan hitam itu akan menarikmu dalam lubang… Sekalipun Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan tubuhku… menggantinya dengan kayu baru… aku tak akan sama lagi. Aku akan menjadi boneka yang sama sekali berbeda, hanya dengan wajah yang sama.

"Sial!!!" aku mendengar retak kecil dalam suara Sasuke. Aku melihat kembali ke arahnya, hanya untuk mendapatinya menatap padaku dengan tatapan terluka… sebutir air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Dari semua boneka… kenapa harus… Argh!!!"

Kurasakan hati khayalanku berkibar dalam kebahagiaan.

Jadi, dia memang perhatian padaku. Ia memang memikirkan aku… Senyumanku semakin cerah saat memikirkan ini. Kemudian, aku merasakan Sasuke mengangkatku dengan lembut. Aku menatap pada matanya untuk waktu yang lama, terpikat pada dalamnya kegelapan mata itu… Dan kemudian… ia melakukan itu… Ia menciumku.

Rasa bahagia dan tak percaya mengisi dada kayuku yang membusuk saat kurasakan bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku yang terbuat dari kayu. Kudengar desah kejut dari arah belakang Sasuke, tapi aku tak peduli. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kumengerti saat ini, aku telah menang… dan Sasuke memang benar-benar benar mencintaiku… ia mencintaiku… meski aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang sekarat.

. . .

"Maafkan aku… Naruto…" kudengar ia berbisik… atau mungkin ia tak berbisik, mungkin pendengaranku yang semakin menipis. Suaranya semakin samar detik demi detik. Kurasakan ia menempatkan tubuhku dalam 'peti mati'-ku… sebuah kotak. Tapi ada sutra merah di dalam kotak itu, dimaksudkan untuk membuatku tetap nyaman. Hehehe… Sasuke baik sekali padaku… sulit dipercaya bahwa ini berakhir begini. Aku sekarat dan akan mati… Aku melihat bayangan tubuhnya dengan samar. Ia menyentuh sisi atas kotak dan mendekat ke atas kotakku. Aku telah siap untuk kegelapan… aku akan mati dengan bahagia… setidaknya aku sudah siap.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan kemudian, kegelapan itu melimpahiku, tepat pada saat Sasuke meletakkan penutup di kotakku, hanya setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata itu. Aku memandang pada kegelapan untuk waktu yang lama, setetes tinta mengalir dari mataku ke sisi wajahku saat kubiarkan kegelapan mulai menguasaiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke…"


	2. Chapter 2

**B's Note:  
I knew it's late. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
To Kiss you © No No 22**

_**To Kiss You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Dua minggu… dua minggu sendirian. Aku belum pernah sesendiri ini di dalam hidupku… bahkan sebelum aku membuatnya. Aku ingat kali pertama aku bermimpi. Aku bermimpi tentang seorang anak lelaki yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Dalam mimpi itu, kurasa aku telah menolong bocah itu, menolongnya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari kegelapan dan kembali ke cahaya. Aku ingat saat aku bangun aku merasakan dorongan hebat untuk membuat sebuah boneka… jadi aku melakukannya.

Boneka itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan bocah dalam mimpiku. Kuberi ia nama Konohamaru… aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya itu nama yang cocok untuknya. Dan saat pertama kali aku menggantung senar-senarnya, itulah kejutan terbesar yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi hidup, mulai berjalan dengan keinginannya sendiri, tanpa harus kugerakkan lewat senar-senar itu.

Aku membuat banyak boneka setelah Konohamaru, tapi tak satupun dari mereka punya… 'kepribadian' seperti Konohamaru… Dan kemudian mimpi-mimpi itu dimulai lagi, setiap mimpi tentang orang-orang yang berbeda dan aku selalu membuat bonekanya masing-masing. Boneka-boneka itu punya kepribadian. Tetapi untuk membuat mereka hidup, aku harus bermimpi terlebih dahulu… Aku sungguh bahagia dengan boneka-boneka ini, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Sampai… akhirnya mereka harus pergi. Konohamaru adalah yang pertama pergi… suatu hari aku menarik senarnya, tetapi ia tidak berjalan, tidak menari… ia tak melakukan apapun. Dan ia tak melakukan apapun lagi sejak hari itu. Boneka-boneka lain mulai pergi juga… dan setelahnya aku kesepian lagi. Tapi mereka memberiku sesuatu untuk membuatku tetap sibuk.

Aku mulai melakukan penelitian terhadap pengalamanku, mencoba mencari tahu mengapa mereka datang dan pergi. Dan bagaimana mereka melakukan itu. Aku lalu menemukan sebuah artikel berita tentang seorang pria yang bernama Madara, seorang pembuat boneka sepertiku. Ia telah membuat boneka seperti yang kulakukan, tapi orang-orang kota mengatainya gila karena kejadian yang ia buat saat ia melihat seorang pemuda bernama Deidara, mengatakan bahwa ia bermimpi tentang Deidara, dan membuat boneka tentangnya. Madara juga mengaku bahwa ia memberi nama boneka itu Deidara, dan boneka itu bisa berjalan sendiri juga memiliki kepribadian gegabah dan tidak sabaran, persis seperti pemuda itu. Orang-orang memasukkan Madara ke rumah sakit jiwa, tak mempedulikan teriakannya yang berbunyi, "Boneka-bonekaku punya jiwa di dalamnya!"

Ini sangat mengejutkanku… tapi apa yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi adalah kalimat Deidara, dan artikel berikut yang aku temukan…

"Aku sempat koma selama dua bulan, un," kata Deidara. Dan Madara sempat berkata bahwa ia memiliki Deidara selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya ia 'pergi'. Artikel berikutnya yang aku temukan adalah seorang anak lelaki yang telah hilang hampir setahun… dari tanggal 4 April sampai 26 Februari tahun berikutnya… persis dengan saat Konohamaru datang dan pergi. Tapi yang membuatku membeku adalah gambar dari anak itu… dan namanya. Itu Konohamaru. Dan di dalam mimpiku… ia tersesat, hilang…

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, jadi aku mencari tahu alamat RSJ tempat Madara dimasukkan, dan kemudian menuju ke sana. Para perawat di sana terkejut saat tahu aku ingin bertemu Madara.

"Tuan Madara tidak pernah dikunjungi lagi selama 28 tahun di sini…" kata salah satu suster padaku. Aku terus tersenyum sampai mereka membawaku ke ruangannya. Aku terkejut saat pertama kali aku melihatnya… sangat terkejut. Dia adalah pria tua, mungkin berumur sekitar 80-an, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sangatlah tampan saat muda. Rambutnya masih hitam, dengan beberapa helai yang berwarna abu-abu dan putih, juga sangat panjang. Aku sedikit berpikir bahwa dia akan bersikap aneh padaku, tapi ia tidak melakukan itu. Ia hanya duduk di situ dan memberikanku senyuman rumah sakit, seolah ia tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Dengan siapa aku bertemu sekarang?" katanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tuan…" aku menyadari senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Biar kutebak… kau anak Fugaku?" katanya dengan sedikit menyeringai. Aku agak terkejut, tapi aku mengangguk. "Heh, apa yang membawa keponakan jauhku kemari?"

"Maaf?" kataku, menatap pada pria tua itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Madara menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Namaku Uchiha Madara… aku paman jauhmu, Sasuke-kun…" katanya. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku sebelum aku mulai bertanya padanya tentang keluarga kami, seperti bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu tentang dia.

"Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah peduli padaku…" itu saja yang ia katakan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Sasuke-kun?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk yang ketiga kali. Aku diam sejenak.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang boneka-bonekamu…" ini membuatnya menatap padaku, dan matanya melebar.

"Jadi kau juga punya?" balasnya. "Sharingan?"

Tentu aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sharingan. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Jadi seperti apa yang diharapkan, aku bertanya apa itu padanya.

"Sharingan, garis darah yang turun temurun di keluarga kita," mulainya, "tapi tidak semua Uchiha diberkati Sharingan. Hanya beberapa saja yang punya… kau dan aku termasuk di dalamnya… kakakmu juga."

Aku punya kakak, namanya Itachi. Kami sangat dekat, bahkan hampir tak terpisahkan… Tapi kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan kakakku pergi untuk selamanya… Aku tidak berbicara banyak tentangnya karena kenangan tentang dia selalu membuatku sedih, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengusir kesedihan itu kali ini.

"Orang-orang yang punya Sharingan punya kemampuan untuk merasakan jiwa-jiwa… dan menolong mereka. Tapi bisanya, mereka memiliki cara unik sendiri untuk menolongnya." Kata Madara. "Sepertinya kita memiliki cara yang sama untuk menolong mereka… kau bermimpi 'kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya…."

"Dan kau membuat boneka mereka segera setelah bangun, bukan?"

"……ya…"

"Jadi, ya, kita punya cara yang sama untuk menolong jiwa mereka. Tapi tentu, awalnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini, aku mengetahuinya perlahan-lahan…" kata Madara, dengan aku yang mendengarkannya sungguh-sungguh, "Kau lihat Sasuke, jiwa-jiwa orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan datang ke dalam mimpi kita, kita membuat boneka mereka, dan jiwa mereka akan nyaman di dalam bonekanya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki tubuh nyata, di suatu tempat di dunia. Mereka pikir mereka hanyalah boneka… Dan kelihatannya, saat mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka, mereka tidak ingat mereka sempat menjadi boneka."

Seperti Deidara…

"Tapi inti dari mereka datang pada boneka itu, adalah mereka ingin kau melindungi jiwa mereka," kata Madara, menatapku dengan mata yang sehitam arang seperti mataku. "Kau bisa membunuh jiwa mereka kalau tidak hati-hati… atau melukai mereka, dan mungkin membuat mereka terkena gangguan kesehatan saat kembali ke tubuh mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Deidara adalah boneka pertama yang kulihat setelah mereka kembali ke tubuhnya. Bonekaku memiliki dua mata biru… Deidara yang asli punya satu mata yang luka, dan aku sadar bahwa ia sangat lemah, amat berbeda dengan bonekanya." Madara memotongku, ia memiliki tatapan penuh arti di matanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua. "Ketika ia masih boneka, aku tak hati-hati, dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta padanya… yang pertama mengenai tubuhnya adalah mata kanannya, mata yang benar-benar hilang di Deidara yang asli… tinta itu juga meresap ke tubuhnya, dan mungkin mencemari jiwanya dan membuatnya lemah."

Madara menatapku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa yang terjadi pada boneka itu, terjadi pada tubuh atau jiwa mereka… ini bukan kebetulan…" ia menyatakan dengan mantap. "Tinta bisa membunuh atau menyakiti boneka, biasanya itu menyakiti mereka. Dan kalau mereka terkena api dan terbakar, mereka akan mati… secara permanen. Tidak ada 'mungkin' saat sebuah boneka terbakar. Jiwa mereka juga terbakar, dan tubuh mereka yang asli akan ikut mati. Aku mengetahui ini dari dua bonekaku… keduanya kecelakaan dan keduanya mati saat bersamaan."

Aku menerima informasi ini dengan terhenyak.

"Apa ini semua menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Madara setelah jeda panjang. Aku mengangguk gemetar dan ia tersenyum suram. Setelah itu, aku bertanya mengapa ia masih berada di RSJ. Katanya ia lebih merasa damai di sini, agak membuatku bingung karena tidak masuk akal. Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat suster datang untuk mengusirku, tapi saat aku berjalan ke pintu, Madara berkata, "Ingat Sasuke-kun… semua orang butuh pertolongan."

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya saat itu…

Setelah kunjunganku ke Madara, hanya beberapa hari setelahnya aku mendapatkan mimpiku tentang Naruto. Menyakitkan bagiku untuk memikirkan tentang itu sekarang… tapi saat aku bermimpi tentangnya, ia tertutupi oleh darah… tentu aku segera membuatnya saat terbangun. Aku ingin menolong jiwanya sebisa mungkin, aku ingin melindunginya. Tapi ia berbeda… berbeda dengan semua bonekaku yang lain. Ia bukan hanya bergerak saat aku menggantung senarnya… ia benar-benar hidup. Dialah boneka terbaikku. Gerakannya sangat anggun, dan kepribadiannya lembut, lucu dan cukup imut. Aku banyak berbicara dengannya, meski ia tak bisa balik berbicara padaku. Aku paling sering mengajaknya ke panggung, lebih dari Hinata, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Jangan salah, mereka boneka yang baik, tapi aku hanya… lebih menyukai Naruto…

Semuanya berjalan sangat baik, namun kemudian dewi asmara memanahku… Saat pertama kali aku melihat Sakura, aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang, dan aku sangat berkeinginan untuk berbicara dengannya, ini akhirnya kulakukan setelah salah satu pertunjukkan, kurang lebih sebulan setelah aku membuat Naruto. Rasanya aku berada di langit ke-sembilan saat berbicara dengannya. Kupikir hidupku tak bisa lebih baik lagi, tapi ternyata itulah yang terjadi. Ia datang setiap hari untuk menonton pertunjukanku, dan setiap hari aku berbicara dengannya. Sayangnya obrolan itu pendek, tak sepanjang yang kuharapkan.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali Naruto menunjukkan kemurkaannya, atau setidaknya kupikir itu memang kemarahan. Sangat mengejutkan, apalagi, ia menunjukkan kemarahan seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya normal saja untuk kasusnya. Tapi aku tetap terkejut. Dan di hari yang sama, aku memiliki ide gila untuk membuat Sakura… sebuah boneka dirinya. Saat aku mengingat kembali tentang ini, kupikir ini adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat… Terlebih aku juga membuat sebuah surat cinta untuknya… Aku ingat aku bertanya pada Naruto apa yang ia pikirkan tentang perempuan itu. Aku sempat terpaku dan merasakan perasaan aneh ini… kupikir ini menyedihkan sekali, menanyakan Naruto sebuah pertanyaan padahal ia tak pernah bisa menjawabnya. Hari berikutnya, aku membawa boneka Sakura bersama Naruto. Aku membiarkan mereka di panggung untuk sejenak dan meletakkan surat itu di atas bangku tempat biasa bagi perempuan itu untuk duduk. Aku kembali dan menggantungkan senar Naruto, ia berdiri, tapi ia hanya berdiri di sana untuk sejenak. Aku agak bingung dengan kelakuannya, tapi kupikir ia hanya menunggu aku membuat Sakura bergerak. Aku bermaksud untuk menggerakkan Sakura sendiri dengan tanganku, membuatnya bergerak, tapi yang mengejutkanku, ia tiba-tiba hidup saat aku menggantungkan senarnya.

"_Ingat Sasuke-kun… semua orang butuh pertolongan."_

Kata-kata Madara akhirnya bisa kumengerti… Semua orang, entah mereka tersesat, dalam koma, atau bahkan di hadapanmu, bisa butuh pertolongan… Dan ini membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin aku bisa menolong Sakura juga. Dengan menyayanginya dan membuatnya bahagia! Aku ingat aku menatap surat itu penuh kasih, sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Sakura. Aku tak pernah memikirkan penolakan… jadi, saat kulihat ia menangis saat membacanya, dan kemudian meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tanah sebelum pergi… rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dan hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, tangan kiriku, tangan yang memegang senar Sakura, tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Aku melihat ke bawah dan terkejut mendapati Sakura di tanah, dengan kaki kiri yang patah dan senar yang terjebak di sendinya. Yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi adalah Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seakan sedang merayakan sesuatu, tapi ia berhenti saat ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku membawa mereka segera. Aku sangat-sangat kecewa. Aku bahkan berteriak selama beberapa kali. Cinta pertamaku menolakku, dan yang lebih buruk lagi jiwanya mungkin tetap tersakiti dan aku tidak bisa meredakan itu. Bahkan, aku membuat keadaan lebih buruk lagi. Aku sangat sedih, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya tanpa rasa penyesalan itu dalam diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut namanya, dan hanya memperbaiki bonekanya. Kakinya mudah diperbaiki, aku hanya tinggal membuat yang baru dan menggantikan yang patah. Tangannya lebih menyulitkan dan membuat frustasi. Senar itu tidak mau keluar dan sungguh menghabisi kesabaranku, membuatku lebih sedih dan marah lagi. Aku sangat tidak hati-hati, sangat kecewa dan frustasi… jemariku selip. Jari-jariku terselip dan membuat tanganku bergerak… menyenggol botol tinta ke arah Naruto.

"Tinta bisa membunuh atau menyakiti boneka, biasanya itu menyakiti mereka."

Duniaku hancur di saat yang sangat tepat… aku gelap mata… berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan tinta itu darinya, berusaha sangat keras… tapi aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya… Aku tahu itu saat tinta mulai mengenainya… Aku tahu aku tak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya. Kenyataan ini sangat mengenaskan bagiku, sangat buruk sampai membuatku hampir tak bisa menerimanya… Ini sangat jelas, tapi saat kusadari mengapa aku marah dan menangis…

Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya… aku selalu mencintainya, dan masih mencintainya. Tapi tak sedikitpun aku menyadari ini. Seharusnya aku tahu aku mencintainya, seharusnya aku sadar… dan mungkin, ia masih akan berada di sini bersamaku… mungkin…

Aku ingat saat aku menyadari itu otakku tak bisa bekerja sepenuhnya. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, mengikuti hatiku… Meski ia adalah boneka… boneka yang kusakiti… aku menciumnya.

Aku tak bisa melemparnya bagai boneka lain… jadi aku membuatnya peti mati kecil… Aku juga meletakkan sutra merah di dalamnya, aku sangat kacau saat itu, jadi aku tidak ingat mengapa. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku terus menerus meminta maaf sebelum dan sesudah aku meletakkannya di kotak itu. Aku menangis… aku tak ingat seberapa banyak atau seberapa lama, tapi setelah aku selesai, aku menguburkan kotaknya, di tengah taman bunga di belakang rumahku. Sudah seharusnya Naruto dikelilingi dengan cahaya…

**. . . . .**  
"Sasuke-sama!! Sasuke-sama!!" anak-anak berlari ke arahku dengan wajah memerah karena berlari. Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan melambai.

"Yo," aku menyapa saat mereka datang dan berhenti di depanku, dan mengelilingi aku, Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah Naruto…. Pergi… sekitar dua minggu lalu, aku menggunakan boneka-bonekaku secara berpasangan.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-sama!! Dimana Naruto?!"

"Iya, sudah lama sekali kau tidak menggunakannya!"

"Kami merindukan dia, Sasuke-sama!!"

"Aku juga merindukannya…" balasku sedih. Anak-anak menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku mendesah. "Naruto… sudah tidak ada. Ia rusak…"

Aku tersentak saat anak-anak itu terhenyak. Mereka terlihat sedih, dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Naruto memang sangat hebat… ia sangat mudah untuk dicintai.

"Jangan suram, anak-anak. Hinata dan Sakura akan berpikir kalian tidak suka mereka!" kataku, mencoba untuk mencerahkan suasana lagi. Anak-anak terhenyak lagi dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kami tak membenci mereka!"

"Kami cinta mereka!"

"Aku lebih suka Hinata."

"Heeh, Sakura lebih bagus!"

Dan dengan itu, anak-anak mulai berbantahan untuk menentukan boneka mana yang lebih baik… sepertinya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya aku pergi ke panggung dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Aku menggantungkan senar itu dan Hinata maupun Sakura menjadi hidup. Hinata mengambil posisi malu-malu sementara Sakura mengambil posisi santai. Panggung dimulai saat Sakura mencoba mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa, dengan cara menari dan berhenti mengulurkan tangan di depan Hinata. Hinata menolak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menerah dan mulai berdansa malu-malu. Anak-anak, cukup untuk membuatku bersyukur, menyukai penampilan mereka. Biasanya, aku akan ikut menonton bersama mereka, tapi… hari ini adalah salah satu hari dimana aku akan menatap pada bangku itu… mungkin berharap Sakura ada di sana… Bukan karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya atau aku mencintainya… Aku sadar bahwa satu-satunya alasan aku tertarik padanya adalah karena jiwanya… aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih kali ini. Sesuatu yang membuatku terpaku… sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti bernapas. Seseorang duduk di atas bangku, menonton penampilan boneka-bonekaku, seorang pria muda, mungkin lebih muda satu atau dua tahun dariku. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna emas, kulit berwarna tan, dan mata biru langit yang mengagumkan. Rasanya seperti aku menatap langsung pada langit itu. Rambut pria muda itu bergerak ke atas wajahnya yang memiliki tiga tanda di setiap pipinya saat angin bertiup lembut ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari aku menatapnya sampai beberapa menit setelah itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan aku segera membuang muka… meski sebenarnya aku ingin terus menatap padanya. Di sisa pertunjukan, aku hanya menatap ke bawah, tak berani untuk melihat ke atas.

"Sampai besok, anak-anak…" kataku sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak itu tersenyum cerah sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai mengobrol satu sama lain, beberapa pergi, dan beberapa tinggal untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah bangku itu… ia masih di sana. Ia menatap ke arah langit, tapi kemudian mengejapkan mata dan melihat ke arahku saat aku berdiri di hadapannya, mencoba memberanikan diriku.

"Kau suka pertunjukannya?" kataku ramah. Pria muda itu menatapku sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Senyumannya sama seperti dulu… saat ia masih menjadi boneka.

"Yap! Ini beda dari yang lain," katanya riang, membuat hatiku meleleh. Suaranya sangat hangat, sangat berirama. "Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" kataku dengan senyum sedih. Aku hampir lupa bahwa ia tak akan mengingatku. "S-siapa namamu?"

"Naruto! Aku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya dengan senyum cerah. "Hei, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?! K-kau menangis!"

"Ya… aku tidak apa-apa…" kataku sambil tersenyum setengah hati, menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mataku. "Maaf, aku punya alergi."

"Oh…" katanya, mengerjap beberapa kali.

Kami berbicara hampir selama dua jam setelah perkenalan kami. Sesungguhnya kami juga berbicara setidaknya dua jam setiap harinya… Dia sangat asyik untuk diajak mengobrol. Dia juga sangat naif dan cukup polos… tapi ia tetap baik, lucu, dan sangat hidup. Sepertinya tak ada apapun yang melukai jiwanya… Aku tidak yakin pada apa yang dipikirkan Madara, kecuali ia terus berbohong padaku selama ini.

"Pertunjukanmu malas hari ini," kata Naruto suatu hari, sebulan setelah aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Aku berdecak dan menatap pada Shikamaru. "Meski itulah yang sempat kuharapkan darinya."

Aku melihat pada Naruto dengan sedikit bingung. Ia menatap langit, ekspresinya kosong, seperti ia tidak berada di sini tapi di suatu tempat lain.

"Maaf?"

"Bonekamu mengingatkanku pada temanku… sebenarnya… semua bonekamu, yah, tiga diantaranya, mengingatkanku pada tiga temanku…" katanya. Kupikir kebingunganku sangat terlihat saat ini, karena ia tiba-tiba memberiku ekspresi malu. "Maksudku… uh, yaah, um, aku punya tiga teman! Nama mereka Shikamaru, Hinata dan Kiba!!"

Itu adalah nama dari ketiga bonekaku… salah satunya yang sedang kupegang.

"Dan, yah, Shikamaru itu pria yang sangat malas, maksudku, sangat-sangat malas! Hinata manis, tapi dia benar-benar harus berjuang di kemampuan sosialnya. Dan Kiba itu pencinta anjing, dan dia juga agak brengsek, tapi, dia juga banyak membuatku tertawa," kata Naruto dengan tawa kecil. Kurasakan tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Semuanya persis dengan kepribadian mereka…

"Tapi…" aku mengerjapkan mata saat ekspresi tolol Naruto berubah menjadi sedih, "Mereka belum bangun… dan semua salahku… Sekitar tiga bulan lalu… aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke pesta. Pestanya menyenangkan, dan kami semua mabuk, yah, kecuali Hinata. Malam sudah sangat larut dan kami harus kembali ke rumah… Hinata tidak tahu menyetir. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga sudah tertidur, jadi akulah yang berada di setir… Aku mabuk, dan saat itu hujan. Aku tidak melihat mobil lain datang sampai saat Hinata berteriak. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan lagi, mobil kami menabrak pohon dan terbanting… Aku sempat koma selama dua bulan sebelum sadar… Tapi teman-temanku, mereka masih di rumah sakit, masih dalam koma mereka… dan mereka dalam keadaan buruk…"

Aku menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia…

"Heh. Aku kebanyakan bicara… menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat depresi seperti ini, pasti kau tidak mau dengar! Hehe, maaf, Sasuke," kata Naruto, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sebelum kusadari, aku sudah meletakkan Shikamaru di sebelahku, tepat di atas bangku, dan aku mendekap Naruto dengan tanganku.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau itu hanya palsu…" bisikku. "Kalau kau ingin menangis… tidak apa-apa. Dan kalau ada apapun yang mengganggumu, kau boleh memberitahuku… aku akan mendengarkannya… Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto. Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak ingin kau berpikir begitu… Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja…"

"S… Sa-Sasuke…" Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan saat kurasakan kemejaku mulai basah. Aku menarik tubuh gemetar Naruto semakin mendekat padaku, ia bergantung padaku dan menangis. Selama itu… aku terus mengulangnya lagi dan lagi… "Itu bukan salahmu…"

**. . . . .  
**"U-uh… tidak perlu begini Sasuke! M-maksudku, kau tidak perlu mentraktirku atau apa! Maksudku—ayolah!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sementara Naruto terus berbicara. Setelah ia menangis, aku mengundangnya untuk makan malam. Ia tidak menyukai ide itu, tapi ia juga mengikutiku kembali menuju rumah (dimana ia menunggu di luar sampai aku kembali), dan melewati jalan setapak menuju kota terdekat. Selama itu, ia berusaha untuk mempengaruhiku untuk membatalkan rencananya, dan yang kukatakan hanyalah, "Kumohon, Naruto!"

"Tapi u-uh…" Naruto mengomel sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya dan ia membalas malu-malu.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Naruto?" tanyaku riang, senang karena bisa bersama dengan si pirang ini.

"Bagus! Pria tua itu menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka! Dan teman-teman kerjaku memperlakukanku seperti aku tidak pernah absen!" kata Naruto dengan riang, sebelum moodnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, "Yah… semuanya kecuali satu orang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang menyusahkan Naruto?!

Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Bukan masalah besar, tapi perempuan ini… yang mulai kerja tepat sehari setelah kecelakaanku… namanya Sakura," kata Naruto, agak mengerutkan dahi. Aku tersentak saat mendengar namanya. "Entah untuk alasan apa, dia bersikap seolah jijik padaku sejak aku kembali kerja, baru kemarin sih… hehe… jadi mungkin aku tidak perlu khawatir. Ia hanya belum kenal aku saja!"

"Apa maksudmu jijik?" tanyaku agak ragu. Kulihat kerutan dahi Naruto jadi lebih dalam.

"Dia sangat dingin padaku… dan ia memandangku dengan jijik, seperti aku ini sejenis monster atau apalah…" ucap Naruto. "Eh, mungkin dia PMS atau apa."

Aku hanya bisa heran. Mood Naruto memang cepat sekali berubah… tapi, Sakura bekerja dengannya… Kurasa aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia agak dingin pada Naruto… maksudku, bonekaku sangat mirip dengannya, terlebih lagi nama mereka juga sama.

"Jadi…kau mau mengantarku ke restoran mana… atua kau sudah berubah pikiran?!" Aku tertawa saat mendengar nada harapan di dalam suaranya saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Hanya di seberang jalan…" kataku, menunjuk ke sisi lain jalan. Naruto melihat ke sana sejenak dan mengerjap.

"Oki doki! Ayo!" katanya riang sambil melangkah menginjak jalan.

"NARUTO!!" seruku sambil meraih tubuhnya dan menariknya ke belakang… sedetik kemudian, sebuah mobil melewati jalan. Aku memandang tempat Naruto berdiri beberapa waktu lalu… Ia hampir saja tertabrak… Aku hampir kehilangan dia lagi… Kutatap pria pirang ini, yang menatap ke tempatnya berdiri tadi, mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Apa-apaan, Naruto! Apa kau tidak lihat mobil itu ke sini?! Kau buta atau apa?!" aku berteriak kepadanya, dan aku menyadari bahwa tubuhku gemetar. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, poninya yang berwarna pirang menutupi matanya.

"…tidak… aku tidak melihatnya…" lirih Naruto. Aku tersentak, seakan ditarik kembali.

"M-maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak, hanya… kau membuatku takut," kataku lembut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku.

"T-tidak…kau benar… aku buta…" katanya, sorot matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri.

"Tidak. Maaf, tadi itu kata-kataku memang tajam," aku meminta maaf. Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat, Sasuke?!" ia tiba-tiba saja berseru kepadaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan menatapnya bingung. "Lihat aku Sasuke… lihat aku dari dekat…"

Akupun melakukan itu… Aku menatapnya dengan lebih dekat. Kedua mataku bergerak menyusuri kulit kecokelatannya yang lembut, tanda tipis di pipinya, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda, dan mata biru jernihnya... terlihat agak berawan, hanya sedikit, tapi mata itu—tunggu… Tunggu sebentar. Aku menyingkirkan poni Naruto dari matanya dan menatapnya dalam… Dia buta… Naruto buta, atau setidaknya ia memang buta… di mata kirinya. Mata kanannya sepertinya tidak apa-apa, tapi mata kirinya… Sekarang saat aku bisa melihatnya dengan lekat, warnanya biru pucat, tidak seterang mata kanannya.

"Naruto… kau…?" lirihku. Sekarang akupun memikirkan kejadian itu… mobil itu datang dari arah kirinya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihat mobilnya. Dan kalau aku tidak di sini… dia tidak akan… Tanganku bergetar saat terlepas dari wajahnya dan kembali ke arahku. "K-kau… kau buta?"

"Ya… karena kecelakaan itu… Kata dokter aku shock selama kecelakaan, dan entah bagaimana itu membuat mata kiriku buta karena trauma… bodoh kan?" lirihnya, memperlihatkan senyum sedih. Lalu aku teringat... kejadian dengan tinta itu… Aku ingat sebelum aku menguburkan boneka Naruto, aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan melihat sedikit tinta di matanya, tapi tidak benar-benar merusaknya… Jadi, ia tidak kehilangan matanya seperti Deidara… tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan mata itu sekarang…

"Naruto… tolong jawab ini dengan jujur…" kataku serius, ekspresi wajahku kosong. Naruto melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Um, tentu?"

"…apa ada yang lain? S…sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahu padaku… yang berhubungan dengan kesehatanmu?" tanyaku, tanganku mengepal, sementara aku memandang ke bawah dengan ekspresi sakit. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"…ya…" lirihnya.

"Apa?"

"…Sa-Sasuke… aku, uh… a-aku…" ia menarik nafas panjang, "A-aku mengidap kanker…."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Kanker? KANKER?! Dari semua penyakit yang ada, kenapa harus kanker?!! Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan gemetarku.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto… aku sungguh minta maaf…" lirihku dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Ne, Sasuke, k-kenapa harus minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu! T-tidak apa-apa, in bukan salahmu!"

"Tapi itu salahku, Naruto!" aku merintih nyeri. Kulihat ia dengan ekspresi terluka dan ia membalasnya dengan wajah khawatir. "A-aku harus memberitahumu semuanya Naruto…"

**. . . . .**  
"S-sungguh?!"

"Ya…"

"D-dan aku…?!"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat?!"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Aku dan Naruto telah berada di rumahku lagi, duduk di ruang tengah. Aku telah memberitahu Naruto tentang semuanya. Mulai dari mimpiku yang pertama, sampai aku yang menumpahkan tinta ke bonekanya, minus fakta bahwa aku mencintainya… Selama itu, ia hanya membisu, mendengarkan setiap kataku. Aku berharap ia mengatakan aku gila, atau aku bohong, atau apalah! …tapi ia malah bertanya kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Menyebalkan! Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi boneka!" kata Naruto dengan emosi, dengan bibir merengut. Aku memandangnya lemas.

"Kau… kau tidak berpikir aku gila? Atau aku berbohong?" tanyaku lirih.

Naruto melihatku sebelum ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Anehnya… tidak. Aku… aku tidak thau, Sasuke. Tapi… kurasa aku bisa percaya padamu…" kata Naruto. Ia lalu menahan napas dan memandangku dengan tatapan kaget, namun bercampur dengan rasa senang. "Mungkin aku ingat! Hehe, rasa percaya ini mungkin datang karena aku bersamamu selama menjadi boneka! Ini memang masuk akal!"

Aku memandang Naruto yang meringis senang. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain ikut tersenyum.

"Mungkin… aku agak lega karena itu," kataku, menutupi wajahku dengan satu tangan, tapi masih tetap tersenyum. Mungkin ia percaya padaku karena jauh di dalam hati ia mengingat semuanya. Mungkin…

"Jadi… um… a-apa kau berpikir boneka-bonekamu memiliki jiwa mereka?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku menengadah kepadanya, hanya mendapatinya menatap Hinata, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Um… b-bisakah… maksudku…"

"Tentu.." kataku sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah boneka-bonekaku. Aku menarik Hinata dan Kiba, lalu menggantung senar mereka. Mereka segera berdiri dan bisa kulihat mereka memandang ke arah Naruto, karena mereka mengarah padanya. Naruto terlihat agak tidak nyaman, tetapi ia lalu melambai ke arah mereka dengan takut-takut. Kiba balas melambai, sementara Hinata bersembunyi malu-malu di belakang Kiba. Aku melihat sudut bibir Naruto terangkat naik.

"A-apa kau pikir mereka bisa mengerti aku?" taya Naruto. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku berbicara dengan bonekamu setiap waktu…" balasku. Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia melihat kembali pada boneka-boneka itu.

"Kiba? H-Hinata?"gagapnya. Kulihat Kiba mengangkat kepalanya, seperti berkata, 'Apa?'. Hinata berhenti bersembunyi dari belakang Kiba, dan berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang Naruto. Naruto terkekeh ketika Hinata menyatukan jarinya dan menunduk malu. "Dia sering melakukan itu! Setiap kali ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya."

Kulihat Hinata berhenti dan melihat Naruto perlahan. Ia pasti… atau setidaknya mencoba untuk… mengingat. Kiba tiba-tiba menunjuk Naruto dan mulai melambai kepadanya. Naruto semakin tertawa.

"Ini jiwa mereka 'kan…" lirih Naruto.

"Ya…"

"Ka… kapan mereka akan kembali?"

"Saat mereka telah siap…" dan hanya setelah aku berkata begitu, boneka Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Aku yakin ia baru saja pergi…

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?! Apa ia baik-baik saja?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara panik. Kiba juga terlihat panik (ia pergi ke arah Hinata dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya). Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

"Ia baru pergi, hanya itu saja," kataku. Mata Naruto melebar dan aku mengangguk. "Dia pasti sudah sadar…"

"Apa kau serius…?" bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Wajah segera dipenuhi senyum cerah.

"Hebat! Kalau ia baik-baik saja selama ia jadi boneka, b-berarti ia juga akan baik-baik saja saat sadar, kan?!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Aku mengangguk dan ia berseru senang. "Sekarang Kiba dan Shika yang harus bangun!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga mereka…" kataku sembari mengangkat boneka Hinata dan Kiba, serta mengembalikan mereka bersama Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi…"

Kesunyian mengisi ruangan, punggungku menghadap ke Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak akan berbuat begitu. Aku tidak akan berbuat kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka seperti aku menyakiti Naruto… aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu…" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Mataku melebar dan aku berputar untuk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, meski agak terlihat sedih… "Aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkanmu. Itu kecelakaan…"

"Tapi aku… kalau saja aku tidak menumpahkan tinta itu, kau akan baik-baik saja!" bantahku. Naruto tersenyum sedih, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku… kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu…" katanya. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan alisku bertaut dalam kesedihan, tapi aku tidak membantah lagi.

"Baiklah…"

"Tapi beritahu aku… kenapa kau peduli kalau aku terluka, kalau aku tidak bangun dalam keadaan baik…" tanya Naruto. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuang wajah. Itu sudah jelas… aku mencintainya… Tapi apa bisa aku memberitahu dia? Mungkin saja ia akan menolakku… seperti Sakura… "Sasuke?"

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pembuat boneka," ucapku, masih tidak menatapnya. "Ia sangat bahagia dengan semua bonekanya. Dia membuat banyak boneka. Tetapi dia sangat sedih setiap kali mereka harus meninggalkan dia… Pembuat boneka itu lalu membuat sebuah boneka dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna langit… Boneka ini adalah favoritnya, dia selalu menggunakannya di pertunjukan boneka… Tapi suatu hari, pembuat boneka membuat kesalahan bodoh dan menumpahkan tinta ke tubuh bonekanya…"

Aku memandang sekilas pada Naruto. Ia sedang mendengarkan…

"Sang pembuat boneka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Sang boneka sekarat karena kesalahan bodohnya. Pembuat boneka ini tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat buruk, sangat sedih memikirkan bonekanya yang sekarat," aku meneruskan, menelan ludah sejenak. "Tapi setelah beberapa saat… sang pembuat boneka menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada bonekanya, dan ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk itu. Sang pembuat boneka sangat mencintai boneka sekaratnya, ia bahkan tak bisa membuangnya, jadi ia memakamkannya… Beberapa minggu kemudian, sang pembuat boneka bertemu kembali dengan bonekanya, tetapi dalam wujud manusia. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu bonekanya itu tentang perasaannya… sampai sekarang…"

Aku membuang wajah dari Naruto lagi, bisa kurasakan panas mulai menyelimuti wajahku saat aku memandang ke lantai…

"…Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah boneka… yang amat sangat mencintai pembuatnya, bahkan sejak ia diciptakan…" Apa?

Aku memandang Naruto dengan mata melebar. Naruto memandangku lurus, tepat di mata. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Boneka itu sangat mencintainya, sampai saat sang pembuat boneka jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, sang boneka menjadi sangat cemburu kepadanya... Dia membenci gadis itu karena mencuri hati sang pembuat boneka, dan membenci kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah keadaan itu. Suatu hari, sang pembuat boneka membuat boneka seorang gadis, dan sang boneka menjadi murka, sekaligus sangat sedih… Saat sang pembuat boneka meletakkan mereka di panggung, boneka gadis itu mengejek sang boneka, membuatnya mengamuk liar. Ia sangat berjaya, tapi ia tidak lagi merasa menang saat melihat tatapan dari wajah penciptanya. Di hari yang sama, sang pembuat boneka menumpahkan tinta padanya, tapi ia tidak menyalahkan sang pembuat boneka. Semuanya kecelakaan… tapi sang boneka meninggal dengan tenang, karena mengetahui bahwa sang pembuat mencintainya."

"N-Naruto… k—"

"Yah, aku tahu… Memang agak terlambat tapi, ya, aku ingat…" kata Naruto muram. "Tapi aku tidak bohong… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama kau membuatku… masih begitu sampai sekarang… dan a—mmf?!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku, tapi hal berikut yang kutahu, aku berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arah Naruto dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ia mencintaiku… dan aku mencintainya… yang penting begitu kan? Siapa yang peduli bagaimana ia mengingatnya, siapa peduli kalau ia sempat menjadi boneka…

"S-Sasuke?" katanya dengan napas tertahan saat bibir kami terlepas. Aku menciumnya lagi… lagi… dan lagi. Aku ingin ia tahu seberapa besar aku merindukannya, seberapa banyak aku mencintainya, seberapa banyak aku menginginkannya… menginginkan ia tahu…

"Naruto… aku mencintaimu…." kataku, menekan dahiku di dahinya, memandang tepat ke matanya. Naruto balas memandangku, dan aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu… bahkan sejak aku menciptakanmu…"

"Psh… ini membosankan…" bisik Naruto, lalu terkekeh kecil. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku memaafkanmu…"

"Aku punya firasat kau akan memaafkanku…" kataku, menggelengkan kepalaku. Kami berdua tersenyum, kami berdua menautkan jari jemari kami bersama… kami berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain…

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan aku mengangguk, tersenyum bersamanya.

Cinta kami memang sangat berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan… tapi ini tetap cinta kan? Walaupun sang pembuat boneka bahkan jatuh cinta pada bonekanya sendiri.

_**.:OWARI:.**_

**B's Review…**

Tertipu oleh chapter pertamanya yang mengenaskan… right? ;P

**Then Yours? :)**


End file.
